Our Closet
by Silver Words
Summary: SLASH PWP! Explicit! Remus Lupin knows it can't last forever with Lucius but it doesn't mean he's going to stop now.


A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story they follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or claim it as your own.

My Ice Prince

"Mmm, oh god, fuck, YES!"

"Sshh, dammit! You're going to get us caught."

"Mm Oh, n-n-no don't, don't stop. Oh , yes, gawd! Right there right there! Rig-mlf!"

I shoved my school tie in my boyfriends mouth at the same time as I shoved my fingers up his ass. He was already close to getting off and I hadn't even been able to get my pants down yet. It was three days before the full moon, and the animal in me wanted to use up some pent up energy and frustration, and here I'd found him in our secret little fuck closet already masturbating, just because I was a little late and had teased him in the boys lavatory earlier with a unfinished blow job.

So I'd tied his hands up about his head with his school tie and began torturing him, and preparing him at the same time. We'd been secretly dating for three months now, and while we both knew it could never be, we were going to get all we could out of each other until school ended or we got caught. And even though we'd been fucking fairly often, he was still always tighter then sin each time I tried to just go for it. I hated hurting him, most the time, so I tried to stretch and prep him before taking him whenever possible.

He may have only been the second guy I'd ever done. But from what I'd read, it wasn't supposed to be that tight forever, yet here he was, still so tight I could barely get my two fingers in and out without effort.

"Mmmgh!" A slow predatory smirk spread across my lips as I watched his beautiful face crunched up with need, pleasure, and a little bit of pain. Slowing the motion of my fingers down a little I let my eyes wander over his body, lithe, pale, perfection. He was mine, the Wolf inside me knew that, though I wasn't sure if he understood that we wouldn't be able to keep him forever. Still, right at that moment Lucius was mine.

Suddenly I couldn't wait any longer, fumbling with the front of my pants I popped my fingers out of him with a final twist, the animal in my enjoying the pained noise he made when I did. I could see the shaking of his head, the look in his eyes saying not yet, but I just hook my head back as I gathered his legs up, taking his weight, even though the spell I had put on his tie would help keep his arms from taking to much weight while they were stuck to the hall above his head, I liked feeling the weight of him on my cock.

With a little maneuvering I positioned myself at his hole and pulled the tie out of his mouth.

"Rem, wait n- AH! Fuck! Mmlf!" Even as he tried to protest I shoved myself past the tight ring of muscle and deep into his hot inside, and even though I barely pressed in halfway I could taste the salt of his tears as I shut him up with my mouth.

He may have been in pain and protesting, but his cock was as hard as ever and seeping a trail of stickiness up and down my stomach as I pumped into him again and again. The heat that enloped my dick was so good it would have been nearly impossible to describe. The first time I'd taken him we'd been outside and it was everything in me to keep from busting as soon as I got into this warmth then.

My cock pulsed and throbbed and my balls clenched and loosened as I thought about it, it was hot every time.

As I pulled my mouth back to pant at the effort I was putting out, our eyes met. His grey slate eyes were smoldering hot, piercing me to the core. I'd bruised his lips again and they were swollen and parted as he panted and grunted with my thrusts.

This is what I lived for now. When word got out about me, about what I was, not just that I was gay, but that I was. . Infected.

A growl exited my lips at the though and Lucius whimpered slightly as I shoved up further then I had been going.

"Re. ." I cut him off with my lips again, gasping, growling, panting. I wanted to fill him, take him over until there was nothing left. Just us, together. Screw the world.

"Fuck it." My breath gushed out over his face as I felt him flinch at my tone. I frowned and stopped moving, holding his legs around me. I could tell his emotions without even having to smell it on him. Fear, the fear that I'd just drop him like a bad habit any minute.

His slate eyes turned silvery and wavered in the dim moonlight coming from the distant window high above us. Tears. The damn Ice Prince was about to cry. Grunting softly I reached up to rub his cheek, soft, tender.

"Lu." And that's all it took. His eyes cleared and his breathing started to even out. Pressing forward I pushed deeper into him then before, wrapping my arms around him and holding him.

"Don't be stupid, I wasn't saying 'Fuck it' to you. I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.."

" . . I-I-I'm not stupid. I knew that." He was trying to put on airs, trying to brush it off, but I could feel his body shudder slightly in my grasp. Reaching off to the side with one hand I felt around until I got a hold of my wand on the storage cubby and mutter the spell to release his hands from the wall, still tied the fall down around my shoulders and he clings to me.

"Babe, I'm going to lower us down." Man, I'd really been in a mood too. _Just have to go gently, we'll still get there, together in time. . ._

)*( Short little PWP )*(


End file.
